au claire de la lune mon ami Draco
by kytiara
Summary: ou le pire des vendredi soir pour Blaise OS


_Salut, juste un petit mot pour vous dire que l'univers de Harry Potter n'ai pas à moi mais à la géniale J.K Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec mon histoire . C'est une histoire tous public ( donc K+)_

_J'ai tout dit , enfin je crois, alors bonne lecture._

**Au claire de la lune…..mon ami draco**

Blaise Zabini ,Serpentard de 7e année , quitta son dortoir d'un pas plus tôt furieux , en effet goille ( crétin de première) venais de foutre le feu a son bureau . Il se dirigea vivement vers un tableau représentant un superbe puma blanc cachant la chambre du préfet de sa maison.

« Au claire de la lune, énonça-t-il .

Un boom se fit entendre derrière le tableau .Ce dernier ne bougea pas .

Blaise regarda le puma et répéta :

« Au claire de la lune .

Toujours pas de mouvement.

Putain Draco je sais que tu est là , prête moi une plume pour que je puise finir les dix rouleaux de parchemins pour Rogue , ce co… de Goille a réussi à faire cramer mon bureau en voulant s'entraîner pour le sort de rangement qu'on a vu hier avec Flitwick et y as plus de bougie . Aller ouvre moi pour l'amour de Salazar «

Un silence se suit et une voie essoufflé répond:

- J'ai plus de plume,… (et plus bas) , arrête de me mordre…. Non …. Chut.

- Draco aller soit pas griffondor ouvre.

- Il ne peu pas ,Je suis dans son lit , réplique une autre voie,

- Non mais tu peu pas te traire.

- Quoi c'est vrai que je suis dans ton lit pas la peine de me fusiller du regard.

- Mais silence tu va nous griller.

Pendant ce temps , devant le portrait , Blaise ouvrit , au fur et a mesure qu'avançai la discussion dans la chambre, les yeux et la bouche de sorte qu'il ressemblai a un poisson hors de son bocal. Il se demandai si 1/ si il avait bien reconnu la deuxième voie.

Et 2/ si il avait bien compris ce qu'il avait entendu

« Pour la plume je ne sais pas …. Commença Draco

-Va voir chez Pansy je crois qu'elle y ai, ajouta la deuxième voie

- C'est vrai car je l'entend criée dans la salle d'eau, reprit le préfet

Blaise de plus en plus perturbé regarda le puma éberlué et je dirigea d'un pas incertain vers la chambre de Pansy, qui se trouvai a quelque pas. Arrivé devant la tapisserie qui cachai la porte de la jeune fille , il tendis l'oreille , devin livide et parti en toute vitesse en pensant:

« Le prince des serpantars …… DRACO MALFOY …… seul dans sa chambre avec…… une fille ok…..mais avec une griffondor et pas n'importe la quelle elle , elle non il a mal entendu c'est pas possible lui avec Giny Weasley …Bon avec çà je suis déjà bon pour aller à l'infirmerie pour trouble mentaux….. Mais si en plus Pansy s'y mais avec …….non je peu même pas le penser ……. POTTER…… aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh au secoure …….. La maison serpantards est en perdition on va tous finir avec des des des griffondor……je vais être malade. »

Blaise se dirige une pas de mort-vivant vers les appartement du son directeur de maison.

« Avec lui je ne risque pas de mauvaises surprises . »

Arriver devant la porte du bureau du professeur Snape il se figea, le visage décomposer a deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes, en entendent:

« hummm … plus fort serveurs … hummm …. OUI … là c'est bon …. »

Ne tenant plus , Blaise pris la fuite en direction de l'infirmerie. Pompon après l'avoir ausculter lui donna la plus forte potion pour les nerfs et une potion de sommeil sans rêve . Il faut dire que c'est pas tous les jours que l'un des élèves vient la voire pour hallucination et grave en plus . C'est vrais çà tous le monde c'est que les serpantards et les griffondors ne peuvent pas se sentir . Alors entendre Draco Mal Foy avec Giny Weasley c'est déjà fort si en plus il entend Parkinson et Potter , là c'est grave , mais pire que tous Serveurs et Minerva c'est du n'importe quoi.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du directeur de serpantard:

« hummm …..merlin que vous étés doué avec vos main .

- Oui je sais Minerva . Mais il vas bien falloir un jour que vous arrêtiez un peu . Non?

- Oui je sais bien que se n'ai plus de mon age . Mais que voulez vous , c'est tellement grisant .

- Je veux bien vous croire. Mais à chaque fois ,vous venez me voire. Pourquoi moi? Pompon ou Albus seraient heureux de vous…

- Non non non , vous étés le seul a savoir . Et puis vous avez déjà tous sous la main

- Mais enfin quand même courir après les souries dans tout le château et vous faire des courbatures aux épaules c'est pas sérieux.

- Oh allez , serveurs vous masser si bien c'est un vrai plaisir . J'en ronronnerai bien de plaisir.

_Tylia sort tout doucement la tête de derrière la porte _

_« alors c'est comment? C'est la première fan fiction que je poste je balise totalement_

_Si vous pouviez me donner votre avis ce serai gentil __J »_

_En tous cas merci de m'avoir lu _


End file.
